Las bizarras locuras de Sayaka
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: De una forma bastante extraña o desconocida Sayaka daba a florecer un lado que se manifestó pero faltaba un ambiente para expandirlo como se debe aunque todo eso sería... Fic para nadaoriginal


**Ese suceso ocurre durante aquella escena contra la bruja Elsa María (Donde Sayaka mostró su lado bien killer) pero en este relato explotaré sólo que a mi manera, el medio en que me basé fueron las fumadas que se metió Takeshi Miike en su película Izo (Si la vieron entenderán).**

Una espadachina de ojos celestes respiraba agitadamente mientras a su frente estaba una bruja conocida por asesinar muchas personas a metros de distancia. Elsa María aplicó sus familiares en forma de brazos para atacar a la justiciera de azul claro la cual corría a toda velocidad deshaciendo de ellos lo antes posible ya que su objetivo era la bruja en sí.

Entre más brazos cortaba más otros salían, pareciera que era una plaga ante lo cual Sayaka se las ingenió para saltar teniendo como beneficio la barrera. En menos de un brinco daría con su punto a acabar pero no contaba algo… Es ahí donde la historia se tornó rara, cuando Sayaka iba dar en el blanco supuestamente la bruja daría a expulsar de su interior una rama gigante con tal liquidar a la chica mágica pero por fortuna Kyoko vendría al rescate y reclamarle su actitud, luego Sayaka en modo asesino mataría a la bruja de una manera tan brutal como aquella película japonesa que vio el día anterior.

Pero no hubo ni rama, ni Kyoko sólo que de la nada un calvo pelón cara de huevo disfrazado de amarillo le encestaría un certero puño que la envió a volar a quien sabe dónde. Finalmente la pobre peliazul cayó justo en plena batalla de Naruto contra Pain cuando el malvado líder aplicó la Chibaku Tensei.

La aldea de la hoja ya era como una Hiroshima asolada y destruida sin alguna vida existente, Sayaka se paró para ver todo a su alrededor pero eso le valió ni bledo ni siquiera que arruinó para mal una de las consideradas mejores batallas del anime. De pronto se topó con quién surgió de la nada, un equipo Swat con armas hasta en el trasero mientras era dirigido por Homura aunque lo raro es que sus integrantes eran Homuras, Homuras por doquier.

Sayaka estaba rodeada sin hacer nada mientras una Homura abrió fuego usando una Mini-uzi, afortunadamente la peliceleste se las ingenió para huir y ocultarse en una casa pero las balas eran rapidas que mataron a dos personas, una vez salió del predio para evitar esa lluvia de acero. Sayaka sin dudarlo usó su katana para asesinar a una Homura encestando un golpe en el pecho que le quitó la vida, luego emprendió su espada hacia otras dos.

La peliceleste salió a la calle eliminando con su katana a muchas Homuras e incluso usó una Mini Uzi para barrer con ellas. Ahora cuatro quedaban viviendo mientras una de ellas dispara con el revólver, cosa que facilitó la huida de la espadachina. Las asesinas decidieron ir a un callejón para dividirse en dos grupos para dar con la samurái.

Pero en menos de nada la peliceleste por detrás liquidó al primer pero se encondió en otro predio, las dos Homuras restantes entraron en la misma casa dentro de la cual una mujer abrazaba a su bebé mientras las dos pistoleras rodeaban el lugar.

-¡Al fondo!- Exclamó una pero no contaba que la peliazul les emprendiera unos buenos katanazos quitando la vida a una en el proceso mientras la última huía hacia afuera sólo para encontrar el mismo destino, la peliazul le encestó un golpe diagonal y otro de golpe fijo enterrando el acero dentro del abdomen de la pistolera. No contaba que un certero cabezaso impactaría su rostro mientras la morena la jaloneaba del cabello, otros dos golpes bastaron para que la asesina soltara el filo mientras la morena con una mueca de burla extendía los brazos como Jesucristo como si tratara de retarla a que la mate de una vez.

Ni corta ni perezosa la peliceleste le dio un certero golpe vertical en el pecho ya cortado de su perseguidora mientras recibía dos disparos en la espalda, la Homura caminó como una badass moribunda acercándose a la samurái mientras seguía con su risa burlona como un rapero en busca de una pelea con otro hasta caer sin vida al suelo.

La ojiazul vio todo a su alrededor, casas abandonadas como Homuras sin vida que adornaban el pavimento, escupió sangre pero no sentía ni dolencias ni nada parecido. De pronto hizo las maromas que hacía el Pato Lucas antes de echarse a correr como una demente con su katana en mano.

Ahora estaba corriendo en plena carretera de la ciudad decorada por las luces cosmopolitas de la noche, de hecho estaba en paños menores (Más bien en calzones) mientras un grupo de Pretty Cures (Una franquicia de mahou shojo) la perseguía con linternas en mano y para ser bastante raro blandían katanas.

Finalmente luego de una persecución Samurai muy al estilo de Tom y Jerry finalmente dieron frente a frente con la samurái demente que no dudó en cortar con su arma a una Cure pero al verse rodeada entró a una casa cercana a lo cual las demás chicas se dividieron lástima que su final por obvias razones era la muerte.

Al entrar en el predio Sayaka buscó a la siguiente y justo en un pasillo le dio muerte y una vez se dio a la fuga cuando todo el grupo la halló en cuestión de segundos

-¡Mátenla!-Ordenaba una castaña, posiblemente la líder- ¡Es una gusana inútil! ¡No la dejen escapar!

La celeste estaba rodeaba por un grupo de al menos 10 Mahou shoujo a lo cual trataba de apartarse de todas usando su katana pero no le quedó más de otra que liquidarlas, cortó como pan a una de sus captoras pero de pronto todas las pretty cure lanzaron sus rayos de magia, no hubo efecto en la samurái pero sí que incrementó la rabia en ella.

Hubo un momento de pausa y silencio donde la justiciera se incorporó con unos ojos inyectados en sangre, posar como personaje de Dragón Ball que expulsa todo su ki, gritó como una bestia mientras una luz destruía el pavimento hasta dar con una forma bruja fusionada con su modo en Puella Magi.

La diferencia era que sus ropas eran más oscuras asemejando a una armadura, su capa era negra, tenía una cinta rosa amarrada al cuello, una corona decoraba su cabeza junto a un corazón que decoraba su nuca, su cuerpo era cubierto por mayas de metal, sus botas eran largas pero de un acero duro hasta la pantorrilla. Aparte tenía dos espadas, una katana y un sable los cuales usó para liquidar en cuestión de segundos a sus perseguidoras.

Finalmente luego de limpiar la basura sacó la lengua mientras la líder que era la que quedaba veía con horror y asco, la pretty cure sin premio ni castigo se acercó para encarar a la bastarda mientras preparaba su transformación final

-Sayaka Miki, en verdad eres hábil- Se posicionó para emplearse su ataque final- Te mostraré el ataque más poderoso de las Pre…-La peliazul aburrida le quitó la vida al instante, pero de pronto sintió los sonidos de un perro rabioso, de hecho era su estómago dando a entender que tenía a lo cual decidió ir a una frutería cercana donde ella y un tipo llamado Ryuk se dispusieron a devorar como animales las manzanas del local.

Una vez más Sayaka emprendió la carrera ahora hasta un puente peatonal mientras presenciaba como trece mexicanos con sombrero, poncho y bigotes caminaban frente a ella… Otros idiotas a liquidar sea en el nombre de la justicia.

Los mexicanos estereotipados se detuvieron en seco en cuando vieron a la espadachina que también quedó en pausa. Ambos bandos entraron en un halo de silencio

-Eres Sayaka, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó el líder con un fuerte acento vaquero

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Personalmente no tenemos ningún resentimiento hacia ti, pero te queremos bien muerta

-¡Debes morir!- Gritó uno de los aztecas a lo cual todos los mexicanos quitaron sus ponchos y sombreros para luego mostrarse como Kyousoukes con bigote y vestidos de charros blandiendo sus katanas. Se lanzaron contra la peliceleste para luego ser barridos a katanazos en menos de un minuto.

La peliceleste corría eliminando a toda esa basura hasta dar con el líder el cual atacó con su katana dando en la cintura de la joven mientras ésta le encestó un corte en todo el rostro. Ambas personas se quedaron hasta que de pronto el líder se volvió la líder: Una joven de cabello verde largo con ojos del mismo color como un buen cuerpo aparte de la ropa de escuela, misma que usaban Madoka y compañía.

Aquella chica sonreía de manera burlona haciendo que la espadachina hirviera su sangre, después de todo no era la primera vez que esa chica se burlaba y riera de ella

-Sayaka…Eres muy fuerte pero sigues siendo patética

Finalmente aquella chica cayó al suelo sin vida pero para la peliazul no había tiempo para mirar atrás, se dio a la carrera hasta que dio con un lote abandonado de la ciudad donde unos matones estudiantiles la esperaban blandiendo sus bates de beisbol como sus espadas de madera o barras con pinchos.

Todos los sujetos estaban vestidos con ropas estudiantiles, chaqueta como pantalón negro, algunos portaban gorras, vestidos como malandros con el pantalón ancho o la chaqueta abierta y sus peinados eran rapados o con ese estilo Elvis Presley.

Sayaka estaba frente a unos ocho sujetos que la miraban no con lujuria pero si con esas incontenibles ganas de golpear o matar a alguien o algo, la peliazul los miraba con reojo después de todo no dudaría en usar su espada para cortar a esa bola de subnormales de mucho musculo pero poco cerebro.

-Oye pequeña puta, ¿Por qué no te rindes?- Preguntó sentado un sujeto el cual no usaba camisa dando a verse un cuerpo marcado de telenovela con cicatrices, una faja decoraba la mitad, pantalones con tirantes aparte de un parche en su ojo izquierdo y gorra estudiantil… Probablemente era el líder

-Nunca encontrarás lo que buscas- Se paró mientras blandía un bate de beisbol hecho de un acero inoxidable como el más duro- Eres tan jodida, ¿ Sabes?

-Vamos a aplastar tu cabeza como lo haremos con tu estúpido cerebro- Salió un joven con peinado Elvis el cual portaba una camiseta roja y pantalones anchos como rapero ochentero, portaba como arma unos nunchakus.

La peliazul por su lado caminó para dar cara a esos gamberros los cuales preparaban sus armas para partirle los huesos pero dadas las circunstancias cavaron sus tumbas con tan sólo dar el primer paso.

-¡Matenla!- Exclamó el líder mientras uno de los maleantes blandió su bate pero recibió un golpe de katana en plena cintura, luego siguió otro que usaba su katana de madera pero recibió el mismo trató sólo que el golpe fue certero para quitarle la vida.

Uno de los gamberros se tiró al suelo siendo testigo del horror de ver morir a sus compañeros pero se unió a ellos mientras el filo clavaba su corazón, el siguiente en pelear empleó una pala pero un golpe en la nuca y una apuñalada mortal que enterró su espalda fue el precio a pagar por su insolencia.

Ahora quedaban los dos líderes ya que los dos matones restantes corrieron como liebres, los más fuertes estaban en estado de shock y era ridículo que una niñita aniquilara como carne fresca a toda su pandilla

-¿Por qué eres así?- Preguntó el Elvis de camisa roja

-¿Por qué razón haces esto?- Preguntó el matón sin camisa

No había respuesta alguna, sólo la peliceleste caminaba con katana en manos mientras los dos sujetos daban ligeros pasos hacia atrás llevando la contienda al interior de una cueva

-¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? No entiendo ni un carajo de lo que dices- Sayaka mantenía esa mirada llena de odio y terror, no dudaba en cortar con su filo a todo lo que se moviera

-Ven aquí y pelea, niña idiota- Retó el tipo del parche mientras se reía por lo bajo burlándose alguien tan poca cosa como esa niña estúpida… Pero Sayaka sabía usar el dicho "El que ríe de último ríe mejor"

-Ven aquí y pelea, puta estúpida- Decía el Elvis a lo cual los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo a la espadachina.

El descamisado se lanzó con su bate de acero pero fue esquivado, el Elvis usó el nunchaku pero recibió una vaga estocada en el pecho, ahora el tuerto salió a dar el golpe pero recibió una puñalada fija en pleno estómago. El par de gamberros caminaban torpemente debido a sus heridas dando vueltas con tal de dar con la menor.

El del bate salió al ataque pero una estocada rozó su pecho, el Elvis convaleciente empleó sus nunchakus aunque lastimosamente las fuerzas que le quedaban eran pocas un certero golpe diagonal puso punto final a su existencia, caer al suelo y quedar así por siempre.

El tuerto sin camisa ahora estaba en las mismas, ahora sólo empleaba la mano derecha para dar con su bate pero su manera y pose de lucha eran torpes. Como era de esperarse otra estocada fácil se impregnó en su pecho a lo cual el pobre sujeto se aferraba a lo poco que le quedaba, arrodillado con su tórax bañado en sangre trató de pararse usando su arma como medio.

Finalmente se paró para dar el acierto final pero al final el acero lo cortó por la mitad mientras la chica de ojos cielo gritaba una demente al tiempo que tenía a su lado a una chica pelirroja de cabello largo desnuda que la abrazaba del brazo como si tratara de acompañarla en su odio en todo momento.

Ahora la peliceleste caminaba hacia donde estaba un niño de pelo gris que tenía un violín de juguete

-Tú, mi pequeño Beethoven tanto que te ayudé y mira con lo que me agradeces- Levantó la katana con tal de matar al pobre niño que miraba inocente- Sabía que me dejarías pero no me sirves de nada, no te preocupes… Tengo a alguien mucho mejor que tú y eso que ni siquiera es un hombre

Dibujó una sonrisa demente

-Ahora te tendré que enviar al infierno…- Alzó el filo lo suficiente para cortar en dos al infante- ¡Adiós maldito! ¡Salúdame a Hitomi!- El filo de la espada cayó tan bruscamente hacia la cabeza del niño hasta que….

(…)

Kyosuke se levantó de su cama mientras su cara era bañada por el sudor, otra noche con la misma pesadilla de siempre aunque no entendía por qué Sayaka protagonizaba esos horribles sueños. A su lado estaba una preocupada Hitomi la cual estaba desnuda debajo de las sabanas lo mismo que él, si, momentos antes lo hicieron pero una vez más esas pesadillas volvieron

-¿Qué pasa Kyosuke? ¿Todo bien cariño?

El joven cerró los ojos mientras ganaba algo de aire

-Si, si lo estoy Hitomi… Es sólo una maldita pesadilla

-¿La misma que tienes desde la semana pasada?

-Si algo así… Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me meto marihuana

-¿Otra vez lo hiciste?- Preguntó con liguero

-¡¿Y qué querías?! ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Es culpa de mi banda!- De hecho el ahora guitarrista se refería a que cada antes de una presentación su grupo musical solía consumir pastillas de marihuana, supuestamente para relajarse y bajar el estrés o eso decían cuando se lo compraban a una pelirroja.

El peligris miró a su amada la cual mantenía una cara de tan pocos amigos a lo cual suspiró y debía aclarar lo siguiente y definitivamente era el fin a ese tipo de cosas

-Sabes que, a partir de mañana lo voy a dejar

-¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes?- Hizo una mirada de ruego

-Sí, lo juro

La peliverde abrazó a su amado mientras sonreía levemente, después de todo Kyosouke antes que un talentoso músico era un caballero teniendo en cuenta que una promesa era una parte vital en alguien de su limpia reputación y bueno no iba a dudar.

No se preocupen por el guitarrista, el tipo apenas comenzaba a experimentar esa clase de cosas pero ya no podía permitirse más de una vez. La pareja decidió dormir en total tranquilidad, por ahora su relación daba por buen camino aunque esa cosa verde sólo era el problema.

Por ahora debían dormir plácidamente ya que mañana sería otro día… El mejor beneficiado sería el guitarrista ya que no tendría esas pesadillas aunque no entendía por qué Sayaka sobresalía en la mayoría… Ni idea real de ello.


End file.
